The Cape
The Cape: Any idealized messianic, workaholic, lawful good (by-the-book mentality) superhero. They typically have a code against killing, often to prevent them from abusing their Psi Powers and becoming supervillains, like their Evil Counterparts. Those with psychic powers tend to be Flying Bricks. They are a subtrope to Ideal Hero. Such characters tend to act out various virtues and are friendly to everybody. They typically rescue cats from trees, help seniors cross busy urban streets and advise the audience that "Crime does not pay!" and to "Brush after meals!". They tend to be celibate and do not drink, smoke, use drugs or profanity, due to 1950s-60s comic book censorship and marketing to children. Their dualist morality hampers their Street Smarts but gives them a good reputation, due to their kid-friendly, wholesome behavior. Unfortunately, they suffer great psychological stress from respectability politics or social pressure to look and act perfect. Non-marital, kinky, etc. sex, substance abuse or profanity may damage their reputation. Killing a supervillain, even in self-defense, may endanger their mental health with post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Bmup2p11.jpg|Brother Muscle beats Pundit with Stun Ray. Bmup2p10.jpg|Ultraperson beats Pundit and Puissance. Examples: * Superman is considered a Trope Codifier (cliche-standardizer) of this cliche, for his 80-year courtship with Lois, rescuing cats from trees and rural Midwest upbringing. * In The Death of Superman 1990s miniseries, Steel became one of the former's successors, because he is a father (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Wikipedia, 2006-18). '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator In Brother Muscle: * An Averted Trope, save for live capture of the Gang Bangers, Pundit and Puissance, due to the protagonists' Rave Culture and Power Perversion Potential, such as Freddy seeing a neighboring patient's sexual fantasy about him with his telepathy or a couple having extramarital sex, through a brick wall with his Clairvoyance and creating two bikini models and a hot tub with his Reality Warping. A Gay/Lesbian crush on TV superhero Amerizon inspired Tasha to become Ultraperson .Tasha also graphically injured her grade school assailants with her Super Strength while defending herself from Sexual Assault on her school bus. Neither of them encounter any pre-teens or pets, nor advise the audience to brush their teeth, "crime does not pay," etc. As beginning superheroes, they are both obscure(Lathan, 2013). In the proposed remake, Fascinator (Brother Muscle) and Renown (Ultraperson) cure HIV in the '80s and raise all HIV dead, including the former's two cousins and their mutual "drag mother" (female impersonator mentor), prevent a 9/11-like terrorist attack, which alters Present Day history and makes them famous, makes LGBT rights more popular, contributing to Aguilera, Roberto's Near Future career as a Spy Chief. ' Their childhood sexual experimentation, 'Inner City School educations, Ball Culture (secret drag contests) and parent-controlled Wild Teen Parties further avert this cliche. So do their Bully Hunter (child who fights back against bullies)-inspired The Cowl behavior with criminals, especially Fascinator's wishing his Abusive Parents, school bullies and Sadist Teachers into an extra-dimensional cornfield with reality warping (2019). Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Gang Bangers Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Gang Bangers Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013, 2019) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) * Wikipedia (2006-18) Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Category:Characters Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Emergencies Category:Alignments